A Stranger Sleeping on My Couch
by L-mouss
Summary: Naruto bangun pagi, berjalan menuju dapur, dan melihat ada orang asing yang tidur di sofanya. Dia dapat kencan baru. Juga, tidak menggunakan sendal dalam rumah saat musim dingin adalah kejahatan tingkat tinggi.


Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I wrote this story for fun, please do not take any profit from my story, because i wouldn't do it myself.

Warning: ooc, au, bl, kakanaru, fluff probs. Lol.

Here, I wrote this in ten minutes. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Stranger Sleeping on My Couch

* * *

Naruto bukanlah orang yang biasa bangun pagi. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya sudah bangun, butuh waktu baginya untuk benar-benar sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Hal ini sering dimanfaatkan saudaranya untuk mengerjainya. Seperti memaksa dia untuk bangun pagi dan siap-siap ke sekolah, padahal hari itu hari libur—dan Naruto baru sadar ketika dia setengah mengancing seragam sekolahnya.

Jadi ya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang biasa bangun pagi. Dia hanya bisa berfungsi kalau ada kafein di tubuhnya yang bisa mendongkrak sistem otaknya untuk bangun.

Hari itu tubuhnya bangun jam lima pagi. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian mencari sendal di bawah tempat tidurnya. Lantai di musim dingin tidak cocok untuk kulit kakinya. Dia menggunakan sendal tersebut, kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya. Dia berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup, bergerak sesuai rutinitasnya setiap hari. Tujuannya adalah dapur.

Di ruang tengah, dekat televisi ada sebuah sofa besar. Di atas sofa itu ada seorang pria tertidur. Dia tidak mengenakan sehelai baju pun. Naruto bergidik memikirkan sedingin apa tubuh tersebut. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana orang lain bisa dengan entengnya tak pakai baju saat musim dingin. Memang sih sekarang masih masa transisi dari musim panen ke musim dingin, tapi angin yang berhembus membawa temperatur yang rendah. Di apartemennya ada pemanas ruangan, tapi tetap saja dingin.

Naruto memasuki dapur, kemudian menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Dia membuka kulkas dan mencari sisa-sisa makanan yang bisa dia jadikan sarapan, memutuskan bahwa pizza yang dia pesan semalam masih bisa dimakan. Dia mengeluarkannya, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mikrowave. Dia mengambil gelas, lalu segera menuangkan kopi ke dalam sana dan menghirupnya.

Aroma ini adalah alasan kenapa dia hidup.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu, berencana untuk ke luar ke lobi apartemen mereka di lantai satu dan mengambil koran juga surat yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia meneguk kopi tersebut dalam jumlah yang cukup besar, lalu berhenti di ruang tamu dan menatap tubuh yang ada di atas sofanya.

Tubuh yang ada di atas sofanya.

Sofanya...,

ADA ORANG ASING DI APARTEMENNYA, ASTAGA!

Saking terkejutnya Naruto, sampai dia menumpahkan sedikit kopi ke bajunya dan meringis kecil karena panas menyentuh kulitnya. Dia buru-buru menaruh gelas tersebut di dekat tempat kunci, dan mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Dia mengambil payung.

Rupanya kegiatannya tadi cukup menimbulkan keributan sebab laki-laki di atas sofanya sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan satu mata merah yang emosi.

"Siapa kau? Tidak sopan ribut pagi-pagi buta di rumah orang."

Naruto mangap tak pasti. Apa-apaan orang ini—apartemen ini adalah milik Naruto. Kurang ajar sekali dia berkata pada Naruto seperti itu.

"Oh ya!? Kau lebih tidak sopan tidur di sofa orang lain. Bahkan masuk ke apartemenku seperti pencuri...," Naruto mengambil jeda sebentar. "Apa kau pencuri?"

"Apartemenmu?" pria itu mengulang perkataannya. Dia duduk—dan Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat tubuh sempurna pria tersebut. Lagi, Naruto penasaran kenapa orang ini nyaman sekali tidur tanpa sehelai baju di tubuhnya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada wajah pria tersebut, lebih tepatnya pada sepasang mata berbeda warna yang tengah melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemennya. Mata tersebut benar-benar memesona. Pria tersebut kemudian memijat keningnya, dan berdiri.

Dia masih tidak mengenakan bajunya. DAN DIA TIDAK MENGENAKAN SENDAL, ASTAGA! Hanya orang yang mati rasa yang tidak mengenakan sendal di dalam ruangan saat musim dingin. Pria tersebut kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Naruto mundur dan memposisikan payung tersebut di depannya sebagai senjata. "Hey, Hey, jangan dekati aku. Tetap di belakang sana. Asal kau tahu aku bisa menggunakan payung ini sebagai senjata ampuh untuk melumpuhkanmu." Pria itu mendengus, dia semakin dekat dengan Naruto. "Hey! Kau tidak dengar apa?"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik. Apa kau sedang melindungi dirimu dari orang yang menerobos masuk rumahmu? Kalau iya, kau tidak berbakat melakukannya." Dia berdiri di depan Naruto, dan Naruto melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia pikirkan saat itu. Dia memukul kepala pria tersebut dengan payungnya—tidak begitu keras sebab dia tidak tega melakukannya pada orang lain.

Hening.

Naruto sadar bahwa yang dia lakukan itu adalah hal yang bodoh, sebab dia baru saja memukul seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah membalasnya, dan berdiri memaku pada jarak yang mendukung pembalasan itu terjadi. Pria tersebut perlahan memegang payung Naruto dan menyampingkannya. Naruto melepasnya, membiarkan pria tersebut memberdirikannya di samping Naruto. Dahi pria tersebut berkedut.

"Kau beruntung wajahmu tidak membuatku emosi."

Lalu dia mengambil gelas kopi Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke sofa. Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

Dasar orang asing tak punya sopan santun.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Rupanya, pria tersebut bernama Kakashi Hatake. Dia tengah duduk menyeruput kopi yang Naruto buat—dia harus ke dapur lagi untuk membuatkan dirinya segelas kopi lagi, dan pria tersebut meminta segelas lagi untuknya (Naruto terlalu sopan untuk menolaknya sebab dia adalah tamu meski statusnya masih orang asing).

"Jadi... kau seharusnya tidur di apartemen Asuma—Asuma Sarutobi tetanggaku—tapi malah kesasar ke tempatku?"

"Ya, maaf jika aku tidak sopan masuk ke apartemenmu. Tapi semalam aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak melihat lagi nomor apartemennya." Pria tersebut kemudian meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke atas meja. Rupanya dia telah menghabiskan kopi tersebut.

Untung saja pria tersebut sudah mengenakan bajunya, jadi Naruto tidak perlu merasa tak nyaman melihatnya sekarang. Dia duduk di salah satu sisi sofa, sedang Kakashi duduk di sisi lainnya. Dan dia bisa bilang dengan pasti bahwa orang ini ganteng maksimal, dan merupakan tipe banyak orang. Satu-satunya minus—apalagi dengan keberuntungan Naruto—adalah orang ganteng yang dihadapkan dengan Naruto itu, kalau tidak lurus selurus-lurusnya, ya sudah punya pasangan; entah itu homoseksual maupun heteroseksual.

Jadi dia mengurungkan gelasnya di dadanya, dan bertanya pada pria tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemenku? Aku yakin semalam aku menguncinya."

"Kunci, di bawah keset. Asuma bilang dia selalu menaruh kuncinya di sana, jadi dia bilang aku bisa menggunakannya kalau aku butuh tempat untuk tidur. Sepertinya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, untuk kakakku."

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Luar biasa, dia juga meletakkan kuncinya di bawah keset untuk digunakan kakaknya jika saudaranya itu berkunjung. Kurama menolak untuk mengambil kuncinya sebab dia takut benda sekecil itu hilang. Kakaknya cukup terkenal untuk menghilangkan barang sendiri kalau dia benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya.

Kakashi kemudian mengambil sepatunya dan menggunakannya. "Aku sebaiknya pergi. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatkanku kopi, aku bukan orang yang bisa ramah kalau belum ada kopi di tubuhku pagi-pagi."

"Ah tidak masalah," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Padahal baru saja dia marah-marah di pikirannya karena kelakuan Kakashi tadi, tapi tata krama adalah nomor satu untuknya—itu adalah ajaran Ibunya yang paling membekas di kepalanya.

Kakashi berdiri, namun duduk lagi sesaat kemudian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau punya pulpen?"

Naruto mengangguk meski dia heran kenapa Kakashi membutuhkan bolpoin tiba-tiba saja. Dia mencari pena yang dia simpan salah satu rak di ruang kerjanya, dan memberikannya pada Kakashi saat dia menemukannya.

"Kertas kosong?" Naruto berbalik dan memutar matanya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia minta kertas dan pulpen pada Naruto? Dia jadi harus bolak-balik ke ruang kerjanya. Dia kembali dan memberikan kertas yang dia ambil dari mejanya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu mencoba menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut, namun berhenti. "Pulpennya tak bisa digunakan."

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Pulpen itu masih bisa digunakan. Kemarin aku baru saja menggunakannya."

"Itu kemarin, sekarang sudah tidak bisa digunakan."

"Kemarikan," Naruto mengambilnya dari tangan Kakashi. Kemudian dia mengambil kertasnya dan mencoretnya. "Jadi kok," katanya sambil menatap Kakashi dengan jengkel.

"Bagus, sekarang tuliskan nomor ponselmu."

Hening. Naruto mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan. "Uh ... wow." Baru pertama kali ada orang yang meminta nomornya seperti ini. Naruto mengambil kertasnya, akan menulis namun dia berhenti. "Kau cukup percaya diri, tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Naruto, wajahmu menyiratkan statusmu dengan jelas." Dia menatap Kakashi dengan tersinggung. "Lagipula, dari reaksimu saja sudah bisa ditebak."

Naruto mendengus kecil kemudian menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Dia merobek kertasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Kakashi. Dia melihat Kakashi mengantongi kertas tersebut, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey hari sabtu ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Kakashi seraya membuka pintunya.

"Uh, ya."

"Bagus, akan kutelpon nanti. Kita bisa makan di rumah makan dekat sini."

"Uh, ya. Tentu saja."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Bagus. Sampai ketemu sabtu nanti."

Lalu Kakashi menutup pintunya.

Naruto penasaran apa dia bersikap seperti ini karena Kakashi itu ganteng maksimal atau karena dia tidak pernah diajak kencan seperti ini.

* * *

END

* * *

Aku menulis ini dalam sepuluh menit. Inspirasi diambil dari trope, 'i woke up and there's a stranger sleeping on my couch.'

Aannnddd, another kakanaru, :')

Ooc banget ya,wkwkwkw. Jangan lupa review yaaaa~


End file.
